


NEVER MY LOVE

by Solecitoyanass



Series: I'M YOURS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Oliver Wood, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Cedric Diggory, Omegaverse, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Cedric es un omega triste, quien cree que la única posibilidad de alcanzar la felicidad es encontrando a su destinado, pero... ¿Qué pasa si dicho destinado ya tiene pareja? [Spin-Off]
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Oliver Wood, Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: I'M YOURS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	NEVER MY LOVE

Desde que era muy pequeño, Cedric sufrió la penuria que implicaba haber nacido omega. Es cierto que era un joven bastante inteligente, valiente y encantador, pero todos a su alrededor se encargaban de pisotear sus sueños y aspiraciones. Siempre recordándole que al ser omega no recibiría los mismos derechos que los alfas o que incluso los omegas.

Su padre era el típico alfa mandón, medianamente comprensivo y muy exigente con sus estudios.

Cedric había demostrado ser un alumno destacado y un modelo de omega perfecto. El señor Diggory lo presumía con todas las familias de sangre puras de la región. Y en el colegio siempre era ejemplificado con el resto de sus compañeros, logrando destacar como uno de los alumnos más prometedores. Pero Cedric no era feliz, en el fondo siempre lamentaba tener que cumplir con ciertos estándares y comportarse a la altura de lo que su subgénero exigía. Por eso, siempre le llamó la atención su compañero Draco Malfoy. Lo observó desde que ingresó a Hogwarts. Siempre parecía tan independiente y decidido. Jamás se dejaba amedrentar y en todo momento estaba refutando alguna injusticia que se cometía contra los omegas. Tal vez se debía a que tenía una hermana alfa o a que su padre era uno de los magos más renombrados de la sociedad mágica que se atrevía a cometer tales imprudencias. Él deseaba también conocer a alguien que lo respaldara, por eso, cuando Oliver Wood le ofreció su amistad, no dudó en aceptar.

Oliver era un chico alto y delgado, tenía unos bonitos ojos cafés que combinaban perfectamente con su cabello castaño y su piel blanquecina. Era el capitán y guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Así que solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando. Por esa misma razón, fue que a Cedric le sorprendió mucho su primera interacción.

Cedric cursaba el quinto año. Justo estaba en la edad de presentar su primer celo. Por eso solía tener más cuidado en sus momentos de traslado por los pasillos.

Muchos alfas eran tan estúpidos que se la pasaban molestando a cuanto omega se encontraran, sobre todo a los que estaban en edad de presentarse o ya lo habían hecho.

Caminó por uno de los pasillos rumbo a su clase de herbología. Se le había hecho un poco tarde por estar buscando libros en la biblioteca y ahora tenía el tiempo contado. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando a los idiotas que le hablaban y esquivando a otros de sus compañeros. Hasta que sintió que era tomado por la fuerza y su boca era sellada con una enorme mano.

Forcejeó lo mejor que pudo, pero en contraste con la fuerza de un alfa no sirvió de nada.

Fue arrastrado hasta un aula en desuso, donde fue arrojado al suelo sin ninguna consideración. Se incorporó levemente notando que se trataba de tres compañeros. Todos de Gryffindor.

— Diggory —comenzó uno mientras los demás reían —, estábamos esperando a que te presentaras, pero comienzas a impacientarnos.

Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar y sus entrañas se revolvían provocando que quisiera vomitar.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, pero no llegó a más, pues la puerta fue abierta nuevamente.

— ¿Está todo bien aquí? —cuestionó Wood, únicamente asomando la cabeza y mirando con atención a sus compañeros de casa.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, sopesando qué decir.

— ¡Oh! ¿Estás bien? —Oliver entró al aula y se acercó a Cedric para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Hace un rato vi a la profesora Sprout deambulando por aquí, puedo llamarla si gustas.

Los tres alfas salieron del aula sin decir nada. Seguramente por la mención de la profesora de Herbología. O porque Oliver era un alumno de un año superior.

— Gracias —dijo Cedric una vez estuvo de pie.

— No fue nada —le respondió el Gryffindor con una sonrisa amable.

— Claro que sí, ellos iban a... —no quiso terminar con esa frase.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

— Tenía clase de herbología —mencionó como algo casual—. Pero hace quince minutos que inició.

Oliver sonrió de lado al saberse descubierto.

— Soy Oliver Wood —ofreció su mano—, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

Cedric correspondo tomando su mano.

— Cedric Diggory, capitán de Hufflepuff y...

No quiso decir omega, era demasiado estúpido decirlo. Obviamente Oliver no le había mencionado el subgénero porque no lo consideraba importante. Pero por las formalidades siempre se tenían que decir los subgéneros.

— Y un excelente estudiante —terminó el de ojos cafés sacudiendo su mano de arriba a abajo—. He visto tus notas. Aunque que ahora tienes competencia. Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger han destacado mucho.

Cedric asintió sin perder la sonrisa. Y desde entonces se hicieron excelentes amigos.

❀~✿

En los dos años posteriores, Oliver lo protegió de todos los alfas que lo acosaban. Incluso llegó a meterse en serios problemas por enviar a algunos de sus compañeros a la enfermería. A Cedric le encantaba ese proteccionismo que su amigo le brindaba e incluso ocultó que se había convertido en un omega muy capaz de defenderse por sí mismo. De tal manera, que cuando Wood terminó sus estudios, fue un golpe muy fuerte para él saber que de nuevo estaría solo. Si, Cedric se quedaría un año más en Hogwarts y eso le preocupaba mucho a Wood.

— No vas a protegerme toda la vida —dijo Cedric mirándolo con aprensión—. Además, he aprendido unos trucos.

— Pero...

— ¿Has visto lo que hace Malfoy con los que intentan sobrepasarse con él?

— ¿Les hechiza las bolas? —respondió con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

Cedric soltó una carcajada.

— Si. Y su hechizo se ha vuelto tan popular entre los omegas que muchos ya lo han aprendido, incluyéndome.

Oliver hizo una cara de fingida incredulidad.

— Sabes que te amo, ¿cierto? —Cedric se sonrojó y golpeó su hombro.

— Ya no bromees con eso.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Oliver se borró. Iba a decir algo, pero los alumnos de último curso fueron convocados para una foto de generación.

Oliver se había convertido en un hombre fornido y bien parecido. Lo que lo había convertido en uno de los alfas más populares del colegio e incluso muchos omegas y betas miraban a Cedric con recelo al ser el único omega que mantenía constantemente cerca. Lo que ellos no sabían es que su relación era más parecida a la de dos hermanos. Hermanos que se cuidaban, se protegían y se querían sinceramente.

Por eso, cuando Oliver hacía esa broma se sentía alterado. Era simplemente incómodo y su corazón siempre terminaba palpitando más de lo que se consideraba natural. Pero esperaba que pronto ambos encontraran a sus destinados dejando por terminadas las bromas. Porque sí, Cedric creía en las parejas destinadas y esperaba algún día encontrar la suya, enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos... Ser feliz con un alfa que lo valorara y cuidara. Que lo atesorara a tal grado que doliera.

Su último año en Hogwarts fue estupendo. A pesar de no tener a Oliver, siempre usaba su rango de prefecto para amedrentar a los alfas de años inferiores y usaba el famoso hechizo de Malfoy para defenderse de los que osaban pasar por alto sus advertencias. Así se graduó de Hogwarts, con el sueño de convertirse en jugador de Quidditch tan elevado, que cuando su padre le informó que eso no era posible y que tendría que quedarse en casa apoyado al negocio familiar quiso escapar. Pero él era el omega perfecto y eso no sería bien visto. Mucho menos si se iba a vivir al departamento de un alfa soltero, como lo era Oliver.

❀~✿

El negocio familiar era una empresa que se encargaba de grabar música, distribuirla y comercializarla en todo el medio mágico. Dentro de las bandas que se destacaban en la empresa estaban Las Brujas de Macbeth y Spellbound.

Cedric era el encargado de organizar los conciertos de las bandas, asegurándose que los espectáculos proporcionados al público fueran de acuerdo a el tipo de banda que sería promocionada.

No era un trabajo muy difícil, lo difícil era dirigir personas que estaban reticentes a hacerle caso porque solo se trataba de un omega. Aun así, siempre daba lo mejor de sí.

A esas alturas de la vida, ya había recibido una considerable cantidad de propuestas de matrimonio. Pero él conservaba la esperanza de encontrar a su destinado, y entonces sí, se casaría y formaría una familia. Y eso era algo que le debía agradecer a su padre, pues Amos respetó su decisión y no lo obligó a contraer matrimonio con alguien más.

Mientras tanto, solía pasar su tiempo libre con Oliver. Quien siempre estaba atento de él, cuidándolo y apoyándolo como solía hacer en el Colegio. Algo por lo que también estaba agradecido y muy en el fondo temía por el día en que su amigo encontrara a su pareja y formara una familia. Pues sabía muy bien que a partir de ese momento se distanciarían. Era normal, los alfas solían brindar toda su atención a aquellos a quienes debían proteger, era parte del instinto dominante.

No quería ser egoísta, él quería mucho a Oliver, deseaba que fuera feliz, pero cada que pensaba en el inminente distanciamiento, una rara sensación de vacío se instalaba en su pecho.

❀~✿

Amos Diggory llegó a casa tan emocionado por una nueva banda que había descubierto en el mundo muggle. Eran tan prometedores y lo mejor de todo, es que todos eran magos, incluido al representante, les traería tantas ganancias si lograban convencerlo de firmar un contrato con ellos.

Cedric se alegró al ver la emoción de su padre y cuando logró convencerlos de intentarlo en el medio mágico, celebró con él.

La banda se nombraba Whirlwind y según su padre se componía de una increíble cantante y un excelente guitarrista, además de dos gemelos muy cómicos.

— Tienes que venir conmigo para que organices lo del concierto de lanzamiento —informó su padre una noche antes de su gran reunión.

Cedric asintió y se preparó para el encuentro con los músicos.

❀~✿

El día del encuentro fue fatal, pero también prometedor.

Su padre hablaba y hablaba sobre todo lo que quería hacer una vez la banda fuera presentada al público. Abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas y entonces el tiempo se detuvo.

Dentro se encontraba el alfa más atractivo que jamás haya visto en su vida. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y una cabellera negra increíblemente desordenada que le daba un aspecto de sensualidad. Su piel era bronceada. Y sus músculos se marcaban firmemente en su camisa.

Una vez el aroma del alfa llegó a sus fosas nasales, sintió que se sumergía en un baño de vapor. El calor que le invadió en su ser provocó que sus piernas se doblaran.

— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó la voz de su padre, pero lo único que él deseaba era acercarse al alfa. Levantó la cabeza para enfocar su mirada en el hombre y lo único que alcanzó a captar fue a una chica rubia ayudándolo a desaparecer.

Su padre se disculpó con el resto de los asistentes y también salieron de allí.

Los días que pasó en su habitación, tratando de controlar su celo, fueron una agonía. Sabía que ese alfa era su destinado, por eso deseaba que estuviera a su lado. Y al no tenerlo se sentía solo, desesperado y herido.

Y cuando su periodo de celo forzado terminó no se sintió mejor. Oliver lo fue a visitar y trató de animarlo, pero no funcionó. Así que tomó una decisión, hablaría con el hombre y le pediría que fuera su pareja.

❀~✿

― ¿Podemos hablar? ―cuestionó al alfa.

Harry Potter, ese era su nombre. El hombre lo miró con sospecha, asintió y luego se puso de pie.

― Si por supuesto ―respondió de manera cordial.

Cedric asintió, pero se encontraba distraído. El alfa despedía un delicioso aroma a bosque, pero había algo más.

― Estás enlazado... ―susurró para sí mismo, pero al haberlo dicho abiertamente, el alfa lo escuchó.

Harry sonrió ligeramente y se rascó la parte inferior de la nuca.

― Si, lo siento ―respondió avergonzado, como si realmente tuviera culpa de aquello.

Cedric asintió y bajó la mirada. Era triste que al fin hubiera encontrado a su otra mitad y este ya se encontrara enlazado.

― ¿Cómo es él? ―cuestionó antes de largarse a llorar sus penas.

No esperaba que su corazón doliera al ver la sonrisa deslumbrante y los ojos verdes desbordando felicidad cuando respondió.

― Es hermoso, su personalidad es preciosa. Es un hombre de carácter fuerte. Desde que lo conocí no hizo más que llevarme la contraria y refunfuñarme por todo, pero solo logró enamorarme. Y cada vez que veo sus divinos ojos grises mi amor crece más y más por él ―Harry se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo de su esposo, pero al ver la cara de angustia del omega se quedó en silencio―. Lo lamento ―dijo después de un momento.

Cedric negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

― Se nota que lo amas mucho ―respondió sintiendo envidia. La pareja de Harry era tan afortunada.

Resignado volvió a su casa, pero su madre le dijo que era estúpido, que no podía permitir que le quitaran a la pareja que por derecho era suya. Cedric no estaba del todo de acuerdo y Oliver lo apoyaba. Pero sus padres lo presionaron para que intentara conquistar a Harry. Incluso su padre habló con el alfa, acción que lo enfadó bastante, sin embargo, no podía oponerse a la presión de su familia e hizo algo de lo que se arrepintió una vez terminó.

Impregnó a Harry de su aroma para que su pareja se sintiera amedrentada. Fue una acción tan vil que al siguiente día fue a pedirle disculpas a Harry, pero el alfa desapareció, no se presentó más a las reuniones.

Luna Loveggod, la vocalista de la banda, le informó que estaba pasando por un momento difícil y que se ausentaría algunos días. Decidió esperar a verlo para hablar con él, pero antes de que eso sucediera, se rencontró con Draco Malfoy. No recordaba mucho de él, alguna vez escuchó a su madre decir que se hizo de tres prometidos en un solo año, posicionándose como el ejemplo de omega que nadie debería ser, todo lo contrario a él. Intercambió un par de palabras con el rubio antes de darse cuenta de que llevaba un aroma que se le hacía conocido. Malfoy se disculpó con él y se alejó rumbo a los sanitarios antes de que pudiera reconocer que ese aroma a fresa era el que usualmente rodeaba a Harry.

Se sintió miserable por eso. Draco Malfoy a pesar de ser un consentido, rebelde y presumido, era un omega como él. Y poniéndose en sus zapatos se daba cuenta que seguramente había sufrido tanto o más que él. Así que cuando su padre le informó que trataría de convencer a Harry para que lo tomara como otro de sus consortes se negó rotundamente. Era la primera vez que se oponía a una decisión de su padre, pero no podía permitirse sufrir por eso.

Esa noche huyó de casa y fue al único lugar donde sabía no lo juzgarían.

― Cedric... ―susurró Oliver al verlo al otro lado de la puerta, el aludido lo abrazó con fuerza y Wood lo envolvió suavemente con sus brazos.

― Escapé de casa ―informó―. No podré volver.

Oliver lo consoló proporcionándole suaves caricias en la espalda.

― No te preocupes, sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras.

Lo hizo pasar, llevándolo a la cocina para darle una taza de té.

― ¿Y qué ocurrió con... Potter? ―Cedric negó.

― No es para mí ―respondió simplemente.

― No te preocupes, ya encontrarás al indicado ―le reconfortó Oliver acercándole la taza de té―. Voy a prepararte la habitación.

― ¿Puedo dormir contigo? ―cuestionó fijando sus ojos grises en el alfa.

Oliver se quedó quieto, de pronto, la cocina se hizo pequeña y le costaba respirar.

― No quiero dormir solo ―quería decirle que no, que era una pésima idea, pero ver esos ojos tristes le impidieron hacerlo, en cambio asintió.

― De todos modos, buscaré algo que puedas usar para dormir.

Salió de la cocina y Cedric se concentró en el hecho de que acababa de huir de casa, estaba en casa de un alfa soltero y que eso daría mucho de que hablar, pero Oliver era su amigo, era el único en quien podía confiar y quien jamás le haría daño ni se aprovecharía de él. Así que estaba bien, todo iba excelente.

Después de beber su té, se dirigió a la habitación de Oliver, quien le entregó una muda de ropa y una toalla para que tomara una ducha. Se adentró en el baño y cuando salió vio que el alfa ya estaba acostado.

Jamás habían dormido juntos. Fue consciente de ello hasta entonces y se mordió el labio inferior. Pero no tenía nada de malo ¿cierto?

Se recostó lentamente a su lado, Oliver lo estaba observando, sus ojos cafés brillaban con la luz de la luna.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ―cuestionó.

Cedric asintió. Sentía una extraña sensación alojarse en su garganta, así que no se sentía capaz de hablar.

No hablaron más y en corto tiempo se quedaron dormidos.

Algo que Cedric podía asegurar, es que durmió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

❀~✿

Al día siguiente despertó abrazado a Oliver. Aspiró su aroma, encantaba como olía porque despedía un aroma a hojas secas, como el otoño y el otoñó le encantaba. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora e intentó alejarse de inmediato, pero el agarre del alfa era muy sólido.

― No te vayas ―susurró Wood entre sueños.

Cedric lo observó. Oliver seguía siendo igual de guapo. De pronto se preguntó si tendría a alguien a quien amara y cómo sería esa persona.

Omega, beta o alfa. Para Oliver no había diferencia. Siempre se lo había dicho, que lo importante estaba en el corazón. Era tan tonto y a la vez tan tierno.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―cuestionó el alfa removiéndose entre las sábanas.

― En que eres un tonto.

― Estaba a punto de preguntar si te sientes bien, pero ya veo que sí.

Cedric comenzó a reír.

― Tengo que ir mañana al concierto. Y hoy quiero hablar con Harry.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe? ―Cedric negó.

― Solo quiero disculparme y volveré de inmediato.

❀~✿

Cuando Cedric volvió, Oliver lo estaba esperando ansioso y ni siquiera terminó de cruzar el umbral y ya estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza.

― Estoy bien ―le informó sonriendo.

Oliver se alejó, pero envolvió las manos del omega con las suyas.

― Yo... necesito hablar contigo.

Asintió desconcertado y lo siguió hasta una pequeña salita donde se sentaron uno junto al otro.

― Si después de esto no quieres volver a verme lo comprenderé ―eso alertó al omega―. Cedric, yo... yo te amo. He estado enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria.

El omega se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar esa confesión. De entre todo lo que imaginó que podría decirle no se esperaba algo como eso.

― Yo... ―balbuceó intentando dar una respuesta.

― No necesitas decir algo ahora, yo esperaré.

― Es que... no lo entiendo. Somos amigos, es simplemente... ¿No lo estás haciendo por lástima? Porque sabes que no necesito que te sacrifiques por mí.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

― ¡Qué no te das cuenta de que ya no lo soporto! ―exclamó inquietando al omega―. Desde que éramos niños tuve que conformarme solo con ser tu amigo. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día te dieras cuenta de lo que siento por ti. Pero entonces apareció Potter y supe que jamás me verías si yo no te lo decía.

Cedric sacudió la cabeza, negándose a aceptar tan incongruente afirmación.

― ¿Qué sucederá si conoces a alguien más?

― Nunca a nadie igual que tú.

― ¿Y si cambias de opinión y te das cuenta de que no soy el indicado para ti?

Entonces Oliver se atrevió a besarlo. El contacto no fue intenso como se imaginó que sería su primer beso. Sin embargo, fue cariñoso y dulce.

― Nunca, nunca cambiaré de opinión.

Respondió cuando se alejó.

Se miraron a los ojos.

― Yo...

― ¿Vas a decir que me ves como un hermano? ―el omega asintió―. Piénsalo primero ―pidió el alfa antes de levantarse y tomar una mochila que se encontraba junto a la puerta―. Tengo partido en Portugal. Volveré en unos días.

Y dicho eso desapareció.

❀~✿

Cedric había asistido para verificar que todo se llevara a cabo tal cual lo había dispuesto. Aunque cuando se presentó, su padre le dijo que no lo quería ver hasta que finalizara el concierto, que lo esperara para hablar. Dicho eso, esperó en uno de los camerinos.

El concierto fue todo un éxito, sin embargo, no se esperaba que la banda renunciaría en público. Su padre estaba furioso y desde hace un rato que se había encerrado con un abogado para apelar al cumplimiento del contrato.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta sin esperar que se encontraría a Draco Malfoy. El hombre miraba de un lado a otro. Por lo que se acercó y le tocó levemente el codo. El rubio se giró abruptamente y lo miró con furia.

― Señor Malfoy ―dijo inseguro―, puedo hablar con usted un momento.

El rubio tardó en responder antes de asentir y dejarse guiar hasta el camerino.

Allí le expresó lo que sentía en realidad. Lo avergonzado que estaba y a lo que se había dedicado en los últimos días. Era difícil confesar que había investigado sobre él y su esfuerzo por defender los derechos de los omegas. También le confesó que su padre le había obligado a impregnar a Harry con su aroma.

Afortunadamente Malfoy le creyó y después de informarle donde se encontraba su esposo, este salió de la habitación.

Draco Malfoy estaba esperando un bebé. Draco Malfoy tenía todo lo que él siempre había deseado. Un esposo comprensivo que lo amaba con locura y estaban formando una hermosa familia.

 _Nunca, nunca cambiaré de opinión._ Las palabras vinieron a su mente tan abruptamente. ¡Por supuesto que sí! Siempre había tenido eso frente a él y no lo había querido ver. Oliver tenía razón, si él no se lo decía, jamás lo hubiera visto.

Había sido tan idiota. Ya se imaginaba lo que Oliver debió haber sufrido en todo ese tiempo.

❀~✿

Oliver entró al departamento. Arrojó su equipaje a un lado y miró a su alrededor. Las luces estaban apagadas y los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los del exterior. ¿Cedric se habría ido?

― ¿Y si un día me dejas de amar?

Escuchó la voz de del omega vibrar desde el fondo del departamento. Oliver caminó lentamente hacia donde intuyó se encontraba su amor.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar que el amor que siento por ti morirá, cuando mi vida entera depende de ti? Temes que cambie de opinión, pero no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que pueda lograr tal desfachatez.

Escuchó la respiración agitada del omega. Su dulce aroma a cítricos, que tanto amaba, se expandió por el aire.

― Nunca, nunca dejaré de amarte, mi amor ―susurró antes de apresar al omega en un beso avasallador. Cedric sonrió entregándose a la sensación tan apasionada que el alfa le proporcionaba. Y se sintió derretir cuando fue envuelto por esos fuertes brazos. Calentando todas las células de su cuerpo. Recorrió con sus manos los anchos hombros, siguiendo por el cuello, para terminar aferrándose con fuerza a sus cabellos castaños. Si, estaba en casa y era muy feliz por eso.

_Tres meses después se enlazaron..._


End file.
